Christmas
by verlirene
Summary: Mereka merayakan Natal dengan caranya sendiri. (Dibuat dalam rangka #TakaburC dengan arlesco arane; AR)


Disclaimer: Marvel X-Men belongs to... Marvel, Stan Lee, Fox, Pixar, etc. We made no profit from creating this fanfiction

* * *

Apa yang ditunggu orang-orang di akhir bulan Desember? Natal. Perayaan umat Kristiani di tanggal 24 Desember yang mendunia ini bisa dikatakan amat ditunggu-tunggu. Salju yang dingin, santa klaus dan para rusanya, pohon dan berbagai aksesoris Natal, anak-anak yang bergembira, serta hadiah untuk yang terkasih.

Lalu, apa yang saat ini dilakukan Charles dan Erik?

"Erik, kau mau yang mana?"

"Kau yang pilih, Charles."

Belanja. Tentu, belanja.

Mereka berada di _departement store_ ternama, berbelanja hadiah untuk diri mereka sendiri dan yang lain. Charles tengah sibuk memilih kaus kaki Natal. Erik melihat jam tangannya, pukul 8. Dua jam lagi sebelum tempat ini tutup.

Area pohon Natal adalah yang berikutnya. Kali ini Erik yang memilih sedangkan Charles pergi membeli beberapa hadiah.

Satu jam berlalu. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ketika Charles berkata, "Erik, itu Raven kan? Bukannya tadi dia di rumah?"

"Sebaiknya kita hampiri saja."

Charles menatap Erik tajam seolah tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang sebodoh Erik di dunia ini.

"Apa? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau pasti bercanda, Erik. Lalu melanggar janji kita yang katanya mau memberikan hadiah kejutan saat pesta natal besok? Erik, tolonglah."

"Ini tidak seburuk yang diduga, Charles. Lagipula apa kau tidak penasaran mengenai apa yang dilakukan Raven di sini? Maksudku, tempat ini bahkan akan tutup dalam satu jam! Sudah terlambat untuk beli oleh-oleh!"

Charles terlihat ragu saat mendengar kalimat Erik yang seduktif—dalam arti sesungguhnya. _Benar juga_ , dalam hati ia ingin mengamini, tetapi ini berarti dia melanggar privasi Raven dalam memilih oleh-oleh. Charles dihadapkan dalam dilema, dia harus bagaimana?

Erik menggamit lengan Charles, membisikkan "lupakan saja" dan menyeret Charles keluar dari _department store_. Charles, yang masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Erik, memprotes saat Erik menyeretnya ke tempat parkir dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil.

"Erik?" Charles menatap Erik dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, sementara Erik meminta belanjaan dari tangan Charles. Charles memberikan belanjaan itu, tentu saja, tetapi dengan wajah bingung.

Erik hanya berkata, "Baca pikiranku kalau kau bingung." Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Charles masih tidak mengerti.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja dan main catur, daripada mengurusi Raven. Apa kau setuju denganku, Charles?"

Satu anggukan diberikan Charles sebagai persetujuan.

Tetapi dia masih tidak mengerti.

.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Erik kala ia menggerakkan bidak-bidak caturnya. Mereka bermain dengan tingkat kesulitan yang berbeda, tergantung suasana hati masing-masing pemain dan tergantung juga apakah Charles akan bermain curang atau tidak. Seorang _telepath_ selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, tetapi kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang _telepath_ , begitulah apa yang Erik percaya selama ini. Ia berulang kali menemukan para pembaca pikiran, mereka yang bermutasi sehingga memiliki kekuatan lebih dengan pikiran mereka, tetapi Erik tak pernah menemukan _telepath_ yang lebih mudah dibaca daripada Charles.

"Kau tidak biasanya melakukan hal itu," tuduh Charles.

Erik mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya?"

"Gerakan tadi," Charles mencoba menjelaskan, "saat kau menggerakkan bidak tadi ke sana, itu sama saja kau mempercepat skakmatmu."

"Ya. Lalu?"

Charles selalu menganggap serius setiap permainan caturnya dengan Erik. Tetapi sikap Erik yang mencurigakan seperti ini membuatnya kesal. "Ada apa denganmu?" Ia bertanya, "Kalau kau memang sedang tidak ingin bermain, bilang saja!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak ingin bermain, Charles."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bermain dengan serius."

Charles ternganga atas penjelasan Erik yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau lelah, Charles. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Saat Charles mengiyakan usul Erik, menenggak vodka, dan pergi tidur, ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu keputusan terburuk yang pernah ia buat.

.

Charles terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang lupa ia tutup semalam. Ia terbangun dengan perasaan tak nyaman karena kepalanya terasa berat akibat vodka yang ia minum semalam. Bodohnya ia, sudah tahu kalau vodka akan memiliki efek paling menyebalkan, tetapi Charles tetap melakukannya.

Tetapi hal teraneh adalah ia menemukan bahwa sekelilingnya kelewat sepi. Tidak ada suara teriakan Iceman yang tengah berkelahi dengan Pyro. Ataupun harum teh earl grey hangat buatan Jean yang memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan ia tidak melihat Hank yang biasanya akan meletakkan berkas-berkas pekerjaan hari itu di mejanya.

Charles melihat kalender, seolah teringat sesuatu yang penting.

25 Desember. Hari Natal.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. " _Merry Christmas, Charles_ , _"_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Charles lalu beringsut dari ranjang dan mengenakan sandal kamarnya. Masih mengenakan piyama, yang pertama kali ia tuju adalah kamar Erik yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Tidak, dia masih belum bisa melupakan kegusarannya tetapi Charles mengalah, seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

Charles mengetuk pintu kamar Erik, sekali. Tidak ada jawaban. Ini adalah hal aneh mengingat Erik adalah _morning person_ dan ini sudah jam 10 siang. Charles lalu kembali mengetuk untuk kedua, ketiga, dan keempat kalinya namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Perasaan Charles berubah menjadi tidak enak. Ia pun mengecek kamar lain: Raven, Logan, Jean, Scott... dan hasilnya nihil pula. _Ada apakah ini...?_ Ia bertanya-tanya tetapi tak sedikitpun merasa panik. Masalahnya adalah satu, ini natal; dua, ini Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Itu adalah dua elemen paling penting yang harus diingat oleh khalayak dan natal di Xavier Institute bukanlah natal normal yang bisa kaubayangkan. Lagipula, mereka semua juga toh bukan orang normal. Sekumpulan orang abnormal melakukan hal abnormal? Nah, itu baru _normal_.

Entah apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan untuk merayakan natal tahun ini. Tahun lalu, Pyro bekerjasama dengan Cyclops dan membuat kembang api yang bahkan besarnya mengalahkan kembang api buatan Gandalf di Lord of the Rings. Dua tahun lalu, ada Logan dengan adamantiumnya yang bekerja keras memotong buah untuk pesta _cocktail_. Dan jangan lupakan Natal tiga tahun lalu, dengan Iceman yang niatnya ingin membuat pameran patung salju di halaman dan malah berujung membekukan seantero New York. Lalu bagaimana dengan tahun ini? Memikirkan tingkah Erik dan Raven yang mencurigakan membuat Charles khawatir. Ia mulai was-was; bagaimana kalau tahun ini mereka mencoba sesuatu yang baru, melewati batas, dan secara tidak sadar membahayakan nyawa orang lain?

Perutnya mulas membayangkan hal tersebut.

Ia mencoba mencari-cari suara pikiran para mutan dalam kepalanya. Nihil. Kosong. Alpa. Tidak ada satupun mutan yang pikirannya tersambung dengan Charles. Kalaupun ada oknum yang bisa ia baca pikirannya, itu hanya tukang pos yang mengantarkan paket dan tengah menerka-nerka apa yang istrinya masak untuk makan malam hari ini. Charles mulai berpikir keras, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya sejak lulus dari Oxford.

Atau setidaknya sejak semalam dia bermain catur dengan Erik. Haha.

Dia tidak mengerti lelucon apalagi yang anak-anak didiknya, para mutan muda (abaikan Logan, oke?) itu ciptakan untuk natal. Apakah Hank menciptakan helm Erik (Charles tidak tahu apa nama resminya, maafkan) secara masal dan memberikannya kepada semua mutan di Xavier Institute? Kalau memang itu benar, entah Charles harus mengapresiasi Hank karena dia _super_ niat atau mengasihaninya karena itu hal konyol.

Charles berjalan ke depan, menerima paket dari tukang pos tadi, dan masuk lagi ke dalam. Dalam perjalanannya yang agak melelahkan dari pintu depan ke ruang tamu, Charles menemukan bahwa cuaca berubah dengan cepat.

Satu kata terlintas di pikirannya.

—atau tepatnya ia ucapkan dengan keras. "STORM!"

Ketika Charles meneriakkan nama itu. Benar saja, hujan lokal yang akan membuat para meteorolog terbengong-bengong segera menghujani Charles sampai kemeja yang ia kenakan basah kuyup. Charles melirik ke atas, melihat Storm yang tengah terbang dengan senyum jahat terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Pagi, Profesor. Pagimu menyenangkan?"

Charles memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Kau masih ingin tahu jawabannya, Storm?"

Storm sekali lagi tersenyum. "Kalau kau menyangka hanya sampai sini, maka kau salah besar, Profesor."

Charles terdiam. Ia mulai takut dan bersiap mengambil langkah seribu kalau saja sempat. Pasalnya, sebelum Charles sempat bergerak, Storm sudah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan air danau dan—

"Storm." Charles mengancam Storm. Tetapi gadis itu nampak tak peduli. Air danau hampir separuhnya terangkat.

"Storm!"

Storm tidak peduli.

"STORM!"

Charles mau mati saja kalau dihujani air yang entah bervolume berapa ribu—atau ratus—meter kubik. Dia pasrah, menutup mata. Tetapi sebelum air danau sempat menghujam Charles, dia melihat bahwa danau sudah menjeplak terbuka, menampakkan ruang bawah tanah yang sebelumnya digunakan Hank untuk menyimpan pesawat tempur.

Langit berubah mendung, menjadikan seisi New York segelap malam. Kembang api bermunculan, ada tarian air mancur seperti yang biasanya dipertunjukkan di Las Vegas, dan ada patung... besi. _Please._

" _MERRY CHRISTMAS, PROFESOR!"_

Setiap mutan ada di sana dari yang paling muda sampai Logan— _uhuk_. Tetapi pandangan Charles hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Ide siapa ini, Erik?" tanya Charles pada sosok mutan tertampan di barisan. Erik turut menyanyikan lagu natal bersama semua mutan lain saat berjalan mendekati Charles. Oh, terkadang Charles lupa kalau pengendali besi ini bersuara bagus.

"Jean. Itu juga alasannya mengapa aku menghentikanmu kemarin. Karena Raven sedang membeli kembang api untuk kejutan ini."

"Lalu permainan catur semalam?"

"Oh, itu hanya tambahan saja," goda Erik, yang mengakibatkan Charles menghadiahinya satu bogem mentah tepat di perut. " _Ouch!_ "

"Kau suka melihatku menderita," tuduh Charles.

"Tidak Charles," sangkal Erik. Ia mencium punggung tangan Charles sebagai permintaan maaf, lalu bertanya, "Kau suka?"

"Aku suka—"

"Syukurlah, Charles."

"Asalkan kau janji mau tanding ulang catur denganku."

.

.

Karena sesungguhnya cara menghabiskan Natal terbaik bagi Charles adalah tambahan waktu berdua dengan Erik.

 **-tamat-**

* * *

Dari: Finisher  
Untuk: Starter  
Pesan:  
Maafkan aku wahai kakak starter. Saya gak ada ide. Saya gak kreatif. Saya... merasa ini abal banget. Maafkan aku Kak. Kalau nggak puas saya maklum. Dan karena katanya alternate reality, jadinya begini dah—Charles bisa jalan, semua mutan berdamai, dll dst.

Endingnya keju.

Diksinya welek.

Maaf **arlesco arane** , Anda lagi apes karena dapet saya sebagai finisher. *menangisi diri sendiri yang tidak kompeten*


End file.
